Sing A Little Song
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: Song inspired stories about the one and only couple that we all know and love, Bedwetter Momo and her Little Shiro. Please read and review, but most of all...ENJOY! :D
1. The Only Exception

** Hey everyone! Goddess here! Well the way I came up with is by the many songs that remind me of HitsuHina, so I'm going to write a story for all of them! So here we go! Number 1: "The Only Exception" by Paramore :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime or manga. **

* * *

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

10-year-old Momo Hinamori sat in her living room sofa as she heard her parents arguing in the kitchen. She was guessing it was because her mother was caught with another one of her _'friends__'_ by her father. Things like this seemed traditional now in her family. The fighting, the make ups and then it'll all go back to fighting.

"What do mean he was just a friend?! He had his hand on your freaking ass!"

"What do you want from me? I'm here all day alone with that kid and you just expect me to live with it!"

Momo crinkled at what she heard her mother say. That kid? Was that really all she was to her mother? Nothing more than a burden that just can't go away?

"That kid you're referring to is our daughter! How can you just say something like that Kikio?!"

She felt a tiny shred of happiness knowing that her father was sticking up for her. He must know that she's listening to all this and is trying to make sure Momo doesn't feel to bad about it.

"I don't care anymore! You can have her but I am done!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Momo heard just a bit of fright in her father's voice. It seemed like they were both hoping her mother didn't say what they think she was going to say. But, sadly, she did.

"I want a divorce and I am leaving the kid behind! Once and for all!"

* * *

It had felt like an eternity since Momo saw her mother stomp out of the kitchen and go upstairs. Her father didn't follow her like always and her mother didn't even look at her. Then finally her mother came back down only when she did, she had a suitcase and she was dressed differently. Almost like she was going somewhere.

Then it hit her. Momos mother was leaving them.

She ran up to her mother just as she was going to open the door and grabbed her coat, stopping her from going any further, "Mommy please! Please don't go! Don't leave us!"

"Let me go Momo." her mother said harshly and not even looking at her.

"Please! I'll be a good girl! I won't burden you anymore! I promise!"

Her mother didn't even respond, she only took Momos hand off of her and opened the door. After a few steps, she was gone.

Momo looked at the door in anticipation, almost like she was waiting for her mother to come back and say that they'll always be a family. But she didn't. All Momo saw was the door, closed and abandoned.

She could feel warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Just one after another. Then she got up and ran into the kitchen where she found her father sitting at the table, crying silently.

"Daddy! You have to go after her! Please!"

"Momo...please, not now."

"You have to! Or we'll never be a family!"

"I know..."

Momo didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Both of her parents had given up on their family, their marriage, their love. She could feel her heart breaking and her entire world shattering at the realisation.

She slowly backed away from her father before completely running upstairs to her room. Momo fell on her bed crying her eyes out and gasping her every breath. She didn't want this, she never wanted this. Her family was gone and her heart was shattered.

As she sobbed, Momo suddenly heard a tapping on her bedroom window. She turned and saw it was her best friend and neighbor, Toshiro Hitsugaya, sitting on one of the branches of the tree next to her house. She quickly got up while wiping her face and opened the window for him.

"Hey Bedwetter, you ok? I could hear you parents arguing from next door." Toshiro said as he climbed into the room with ease.

"Shiro...she's gone..."

When he saw his friend about to begin crying again, Toshiro quickly went up to her and hugged her closely. He could feel her tears wet his shirt but he just couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

"Its ok Momo." he whispered, holding her tighter, "What do you mean shes gone?"

"My mother...she walked out on us." Momo weaped, "My father refused to go after her. It's over Shiro...my familys gone."

Toshiro sighed and caressed the back of her head to try to sooth her. He didn't say anything after that, he just held her close and let her cry as much as she needed to. He didn't care how long it took, all Toshiro wanted was for Momos tears to stop.

As she cried, Momo suddenly felt a small wave of relief knowing her best friend was her comforting her during her time of need. She knew that he would never abandon her and just knowing that made her feel slightly happy. With that last of hope in her heart, Momo held Toshiro as tight as she could and promised to never let him go...and that she would never fall in love.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

15-year-old Momo looked at herself in the mirror as she tighten her raven hair into a neat bun then covering it with a light blue cloth afterwards. She stared at the cloth and smiled as she remembered how a certain white-haired boy gave it to her for her 13th birthday. Shes been using it since.

"Momo! Breakfast!" her father called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

She quickly gathered her things and packed them up in her brown messenger bag. Once she was sure she had everything she ran downstairs to the kitchen. She found her father in his favorite pink apron in front of the stove, humming to himself.

"Looking good Dad!" she cheered while giggling herself then sitting down at the table.

Haturi Hinamori turned and saw his daughter smiling at him. He smiled back and then placed a plate of mini pancakes with whip cream smiles and chocochip eyes, "Happy birthday sweetie."

Momo laughed as she looked at the delicious breakfast in front of her then hugged her father, "Thank you daddy. I can't believe you remembered, I barely did."

"Well your my baby, I could never forget about the day my life turned perfect." he kissed her cheek and went back to the stove then came back with a plate of bacon and eggs for himself. They then began their breakfast, "So, do your friends have anything planned for you today?"

She shrugged, "Don't know yet but knowing them, they must have an entire banquet."

"You don't sound to enthusiastic about it though."

"It's just," she said taking a bite then swallowing, "I'm not to crazy in the party thing, I even told them that. They probably ignored every word I said and planned ahead anyway."

Haturi finished up his food then took his plate to the sink, "They just want to do something nice for you. Does that make them bad people?"

Momo sighed and ate the last of her pancakes, "I guess not. Your right dad."

He smiled then turned back to the sink but just as he was going to start washing the dishes, his daughter stopped him.

"I got it daddy. You cooked so I'll clean," when he was about to argue, she pointed to the radio clock by the sink, "Your going to be late for work."

Haturi quickly took of his apron and rushed upstairs. From the kitchen, Momo could hear her father fumbling around to gather his stuff and occasionally trip on his feet. She giggled, her father was just as clumsy as she is. Moments later, just as she was finishing washing the dishes, he returned into the kitchen with his business suit on and his briefcase at hand.

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to work late so don't wait up and make sure you have a fun birthday, ok?," when she gave him a smile and nod, he was about to leave until he suddenly remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink neatly wrapped box with a purple ribbon, "Before I forget, heres your present."

Momo stared at the object in curiosity before taking it. She was careful not to do not too much damage with the wrapping and ribbon before revealing a velvet blue box. She opened it and gasped at the sight. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a gold heart as its charm.

"Daddy...its beautiful..." she said quietly, almost speechless.

Her father smiled then took the necklace from its case, and began putting it on her, "Just because things didn't turn out well between your mother and I, it doesn't mean things with love won't turn out well with you."

Momo was bit shocked at her father's word. She turned back to him with a questioned look on her face, but he only smiled and patted her on the head. He then kissed her cheek, said one last 'Happy Birthday' and left.

With his words still lingering in her head, Momo stared down at the jewelery on her neck and sighed. "Love, huh?"

_**(Outside)**_

"Good morning Mr. Hinamori," Toshiro politely greeted as he walked up to Momos house. He ran into her father just as he was leaving for what seemed like work.

Haturi smiled in return to his greeting, "Good morning Toshiro, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine sir, and you?"

"Everythings good as usual. Momo is just about ready so go ahead and let yourself in."

"Thank you sir, have a nice day at work," Toshiro said, shaking his best friends fathers hand.

"And you at school, don't forget to give my daughter a special birthday," Haturi replied as he let go of the younger males hand and began heading to his car.

"Will do."

With that said, Haturi smiled at him in good-bye then got in his car and drove off. Toshiro watched until the car turned at the end of the corner and was out of view before entering the house. He called out, "Hey Birthday Girl! You ready?"

Momo then emerged from the kitchen with all her stuff in hand and smiled, "Hey Shiro."

"Hey! Its Toshiro to you!"

"But Shiro sounds cuter."

"Momo I've tolden you a thousand times, I prefer Toshiro. You lucky that you're the only person I allow to call me by my first name," Toshiro said. When he saw the disappointing look on her face he sighed and looked down, "But since its your birthday, I'll allow it."

She squealed and engulfed him in a huge hug, "Thank you Shiro!"

Toshiro could feel his cheeks warm up at the close contact between his best friend and secret crush. Yes, it was true, he has been in love with Momo since they were only kids and he's kept it a secret since, well up until tonight that is. He had decided to tell her his true feelings tonight at the her birthday party, and he was as nervous as anyone could get.

Just as he was about to hug her back, she let go all to soon and walked to the door. Toshiro mentally slapped himself for not being bold enough to even hug her.

"Shiro? You ready to go?"

He turned and saw her standing at the door, ready to go with a smile on her face. He smiled back and stepped out with her, ready to start the day with her.

* * *

At school, Toshiro and Momo sat with their friends before class started and talked among themselves.

"So Momo, are you ready for your full blown birthday party tonight?," asked her busty and beautiful friend Rangiku Matsumoto. Which also happen to be the party planner.

"Rangiku please, no wild party. Just a small get together between us will be fine."

"What fun is that?," the orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki asked, "You only get one day a year that's completely dedicated to you, right?"

The red-head next to him known as Renji Abarai nodded in agreement, "He's right peachy. Go crazy, have some fun."

Momo laughed a bit and shook her head. Her friends were always looking for some fun and she understood that but she just didn't want her birthday to be an excuse, "Well no matter what I say you guys already have the party planned out and your still gonna force me to go. Am I right?"

Everyone nodded their heads and laughed at how well she knew them.

Her petite black-haired friend, Rukia Kuchiki, the sat next to her patted her shoulder in reassurance, "Don't worry Momo, I'll make sure none of these boneheads ruin your special day."

"Who you calling boneheads?!" Renji and Ichigo said in illusion.

"See what I mean?"

Rangiku clapped her hands loudly to make sure no one got in fight then said, "Alright everyone, enough of that. Today is all about our little peach, ok?"

They all nodded again then the bell suddenly rang and the girls all stood up.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Momo said to Ichigo and Renji then turned to her best friend and hugged him, "See you soon Shiro."

The two red heads waiting until the girls were gone before turning back to Toshiro with smirks on their faces. He looked at them confused then rolled his eyes when he quickly figured it out, "Shut up."

"Looks like she's finally warming up to you, aye Hitsugaya?" Renji snickered.

"I said shut up, idiots."

"Theres no need to be harsh Toshiro," Ichigo laughed, "Are you really going to tell her how you feel tonight?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yeah. I just hope I don't choke at the last-minute."

"And what if she doesn't feel the same?"

The white-haired boy thought the question over and sighed. He couldn't even begin to imagine his life without Momo part of it. If he told her how he felt and she left him, he would simply die. However, he couldn't keep something like this from her anymore, even if she doesn't return his feelings, then he'll learn to live with it.

Toshiro turned back to his friends and replied, "Then she doesn't return my feelings. Easy as that."

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, they walked down the hallways quickly so they wouldn't be so late for class. They continued to talk to each other only this time, it was about a certain stubborn snowflake.

"So Momo, you and Toshiro, eh?" Rangiku said lightly elbowing the young peach girl.

"What about me and him?"

"You know, getting pretty close."

Momo was confused for a bit until she comprehended exactly what her fried was trying to say. She felt her cheeks begin to flush at the thought of her and Toshiro together in something more than a simple friendship. She sighed as she tried to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Toshiro and I are just best friends and that's it." She said, "Besides I can never imagine us falling for each other. It would be too weird."

"Are you sure about that?" Rukia asked, "I mean, you guys have known each other your entire lives and you know everything about each other. Why wouldn't you guys fall in love?"

Momo flinched a bit at that word. _Love._ The word she had despised for 5 years now. Ever since her mother walked out on them, she couldn't ever believe that one day she too would fall for that horrible thing that nearly ruined not only hers but her father life as well. Momo could tell that sometimes he did miss that woman and that there was a bit a depression in his eyes. She swore to herself that she would never become a victim of that heart breaking emotion.

However there was some part of her that thought otherwise. The part that felt a strange attraction to her white-haired friend. Momo wanted to ignore it when she started feeling but it only grew more and more over the years.

She shook her head and turned back to friends, "We're going to be late for class. Lets hurry."

Rangiku and Rukia watched as their friend walked faster ahead of them with the look of concern on their faces.

"What are we going to do about her?" Rangiku asked, putting her hands on her hips, "She always tries to ignore or change the subject when something like this come up. I'm really starting to worry about her."

"I know what you mean." Rukia replied. "Momo maybe never want to talk about this but sooner or later, shes going to have to face it. Especially with whats going to happen tonight with Toshiro."

"Yeah, I hope it all turns out the way its suppose to be."

* * *

After school was finally over, the girls all took Momo to Rukias house, the place where to party was going to be considering she live in a beautiful mansion with her sister and stepbrother, to get ready. They invited along Orihime Inoue and Momos cousin Senna, both from the next town over. Their school ended early so they both had time to get to the place before it got to late.

After about 2 hours of getting ready and decorating the entire first floor with party things, courtesy of the Kuchiki house workers, the guess started to arrive. Friend from all over their school came, like Shuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Maderame, and Yumichika Awasegawa, came with their gifts in hand and ready to party.

While upstairs Momo sat on the chair in front of Rukias mirror stand. She sighed at her reflection and slightly smiled. Even she had to admit, she looked good. Her hair tht was usually up in a bun was now loose over her shoulders and slightly curled. She had some light make up on and her eyes had a light shade of green on the lids. The master piece was all thanks to Rangiku.

Who, by the way, was in the room with her while putting the finishing touches on herself. She came over to the mirror with Momo and smiled at her, "You looked beautiful Momo."

"Thank you. And you look more gorgeous than you already are Rangiku."

The busty woman laughed lightly and hugged the peach girl from behind, "Thanks. Now time to put on you dress."

Rangiku went over to Rukias closet and took out a knee-length white lace dress with a v-neck and ruffles at the bottom. **(SideNote: Theres a picture of it in my profile images.)** Momo gasped at the sight. It was so beautiful, yet so simple and not to flashy. Just the way she liked it.

"Wow...Rangiku...do you pick this out?" Momo asked, speechless.

She smirked, "I knew you would like it. Now hurry up and change. There are people waiting for you."

Momo quickly took the dress and went into the bathroom. Moments later, she came out again and all Rangiku do was gasp at how beautiful her friend looked.

"Oh Momo, do you even have any idea how your making me fall in love with you now?"

She laughed and looked down shyly, "Thank you Rangiku."

"I wish I could stare at you longer, but its time to get going. Quickly put on your shoes." Rangiku handed her a pair of matching white low heel shoes, **(SideNote: Picture also on my profile.)**, and once she had them on, the two girls exited the room. The taller woman lead Momo down a long hallway and stopped once they were right in front a pair of fancy looking doors.

"Now just wait here and wait for my signal."

"Wait! Whats the signal?"

"Don't worry, you'll know it when you hear it." With that said, Rangiku gave her a wink and slipped out of the doors.

Momo took a deep breath and started pacing back and forward, "It ok. You can do this. Theres nothing to be worried about."

Suddenly she heard a booming voice from the other side of doors and she quickly recognized it as Rangikus, "Lady's and gentlemen, please put you hands together for the birthday girl herself, Momo Hinamori!"

Just then the two fancy doors that were previosly hiding her from whats on the other side opened to reveal a crowd of people cheering for her. Momo immediately felt shaky in her knees when she saw all her classmates watching her. She would have fainted right then and there if it wasn't for someone suddenly grabbing her hand from her left.

She turned and saw it was none other than her white-haired best friend. He was wearing a dark blue-collar shirt with black and a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes. He laughed, "Your not good with crowds, huh?"

"Shiro!" Momo said, sighing in relief. "Is this really my party?"

Toshiro smirked and began leading her down the staircase ahead of them, "Yeah. Matsumoto really does know how to go all out. Don't worry thought, I'm right here."

She smiled gratefully at her white-haired savior but the moment was cut short when many of their classmates surrounded her with greetings and birthday wishes. She smiled at all of them and gave her thanks while Toshiro watched her and made sure nobody to close to his Momo.

"Alright people, let her breath." Momo turned and saw Rangiku on a mini stage right next to a DJ. With a microphone in hand, she called out, "With the guess of honor here, its time to party!"

The crowd gave an uproar and almost to quickly, the DJ started playing some party music on full volume. The evening was just as a party would be expected to be. Food, music, dancing, and much more. Everyone was having the time of there lives, well almost everyone.

Momo loved the idea of her friends putting this all together for her and she was grateful but all the noise and little space to breath was getting to her just bit. She even felt a claustrophobic at the private table where her and her close friends sat. People would come up to her either asking for a picture with her or start a conversation about any random thing. Not wanting to be rude, she would just accept the request and endure it. That is until Toshiro saw she wasn't in the mood and told the people to get lost. Even though she scolded him for that, she felt a bit grateful for it.

At around 9 o clock, when the party was in full gear, Toshiro turned to his best friend and decided it was time to tell her his feelings. He got up, took Momos hand, and started running up the stair to the doors they came in from when the party started. Momo didn't say or do anything to protest to his sudden actions. She just held on tightly to his hand and let him lead her.

They continued on running until they came up to a pair of glass doors at the end of th hallway with curtains. In the spur of the moment, Toshiro decided to go with that door. He quickly opened it and closed it when they were both inside, or outside was more like it. When they turned to see the room, they gasped when they saw that it was a small balcony but with a big view. It looked out almost the entire town of Karakura, but the best part was that since it was night-time and all the lights were on, it almost seemed like the stars from the sky had fallen on to the town.

"Amazing! It's so beautiful up here!" Momo gasped happily. She walked over to the edge and leaned on the white stone railing. At that very second and for the first time tonight, she felt at peace. Toshiro watched her as she gazed at the sight in joy. He felt happy knowing that Momo was finally feeling relaxed since the party started.

Even though they weren't in the main room where fiasco was, they could still hear the sound of music coming from downstairs. At first it was some fast going and wild but then it slowly faded down to a slow song. Toshiro then got an idea. He walked over to his best friend and gave a bow while holding his hand out to her.

"Toshiro? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her question. He just smiled at her and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Momo was a confused at first but then she decided, why not? She smiled back at him and took his extended hand, "I would love to."

They slowly got in a dance stance but it was a bit awkward since neither of them had done this before. However, after a few seconds or so, they were dancing like naturals. Toshiro had his hands lightly placed on her waist and Momo did the same only on his shoulders. They swayed to the music and gazed into each others eyes; everything seemed perfect.

_'Almost to perfect...'_ Momo thought as she felt that feeling coming back. The attraction she felt towards Toshiro, the one she had wanted to ignore for so long. She broke the gaze from his eyes and leaned on his shoulder in an attempt to get those thoughts out of her head again.

Toshiro thought she was just relaxing so he didn't give much thought to. He leaned his on her and sighed happily, "Remember when you made me dance with you on you 13th birthday?"

"Yeah. You got so mad because I was taller than you back then." Momo laughed as she remembered the memory of a small white-haired boy yelling at her and trying to take the lead, "You've really changed since then Shiro. Your also taller than I am now."

"Ain't that the true?" He whispered. "Theres a lot of things that's changed about me since we were kids, Momo."

She felt her heart begin to race by the tone of his voice. It was so gentle and soft, not at all like the usual 'Bed Wetter' calling attitude he usually has. It kind of scared her how she was liking it. _'No! Don't think that way! Its only Toshiro.' _she thought. Momo looked up at her friend and saw that he was also looking down at her. The look he had in his eyes, so passionate and loving, made shiver go down her spine. _'He is right though. He isn't that little boy anymore.'_

Toshiro smiled at her and lightly started caressing her cheek, "You look so beautiful. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Momo blushed and felt trapped in his intense gaze. Unconsciously, she replied, "Its ok. Thank you."

He then leaned closer until his lips were right by her ear and softly whispered, "I love you, Momo."

It was then Momo snapped out of her trance and everything started crumbling down. immediately the memories of her parents constant fighting and her mother leaving them when she was only 10 ran through her mind. Tears started to go down her cheeks and her breathing quickened.

"No...please don't say that..."

Toshiro backed away to see her face again and slightly gasped when he saw her crying. He was about to wipe her tears when she slapped his hand away. They both were shocked at her action and the air between them quickly changed from peaceful to tense.

"Momo? Whats wrong?" He tried stepping closer to her but she only took a step back. She continued to back up until she felt the stone railing hit her lower back. When she was cornered, Momo fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Why did you say that? Why now?" She whispered.

"Momo, its how I feel about you. What I've always feel-"

"No!" She yelled, interrupting him. "Don't say it. Please..."

"Momo, I-" Before he could finish, the sobbing girl quickly ran to the doors and then quickly down the hallways. "Momo!"

She could hear his calls to her but she refused to turn back. She couldn't face this yet,or ever at that. Momo ran downstairs back to the party and quickly started heading to the door. People tried to stop her, including Rangiku and Rukia, but she didn't stop for a single second. _'Why now? Why him? Shiro...'_

* * *

Momo didn't know how long she had walked but she did know that her feet where aching. She scolded herself over and over for not taking off her heeled shoes sooner. However, she did know that she must have walked for a while since she was almost to her house and Rukias mansion is across town. She also knew that she was going to hear an earful from Rangiku tomorrow for leaving her own birthday party but at the moment, Momo just didn't care.

After hearing what Toshiro said to her, Momo felt like everything was over. She had lost her best friend and the one person that she trusted completely with anything. And for what? Love? Again that horrible thing managed to ruin her life twice and make her loose someone she held dear to her heart. She hated it. Momo absolutely hated love.

When she arrived at her house, she saw the lights on from the windows and the car was in the driveway. Her father was home; just her luck. Momo quickly wiped away her tears and smudged make up then took a deep breath and entered the house.

She found her father on the couch with some blue sweat pants and a white undershirt. He was reading a book but when he heard the door open, Haturi turned and smiled at his daughter, "Hey sweetie. How was your party?"

Momo tried to ide he tear-stained eyes by walking fast to the staircase and quickly replying, "Yeah dad, goodnight."

"Whoa! Wait up there speedy." He said getting up and stopping her before she could go upstairs. "Whats wrong? You only quicken your pace when something is bothering you."

She mentally cursed herself for forgetting how good her father knew her. Realizing that there wasn't anyway out of this, Momo turned to her father and said in a shaky voice, "Toshiro said he loved me."

Haturi sighed and looked down. Even though his daughter tried to make it obvious that she had recovered for her mother leaving, he knew that she was lying. Through he years he figured up that the scar she had from the abandonment also left her with both the hatred and fear of love. He came up to her and took her in his arms, "Let it all out."

As if on cue, Momo began sobbing into her fathers shirt without holing anything back. Her tears and make up stained his shirt but he didn't mind. Haturi just stroked her hair and let his daughter unravel all her stress. They stayed like this for a good 5 minutes before her sobs eased down to small hiccups and light shaking.

"Feel better?" He asked, wiping the last of her tears.

"A bit. Thank you daddy."

Haturi put his around her shoulders and led her down to the couch where they sat down together. She layed her head on fathers chest as he still had his arms around her. It was quiet but neither of them minded for it was a comfortable silence.

"What do you think I should do dad?" Momo whispered. "Toshiro and I have been through everything and anything together. I thought I could always count on him, but when he confessed, I'm just not sure of it anymore."

"Well it all really depends on how you see this Momo." Her father replied. "You once said that you can trust him with your life, right?"

She nodded.

Haturi continued, "It rare to find a bond that has no doubts or regrets in it. Must like yours and Toshiros."

"But what if it's ruined?" She said, sitting up. "What if everything was broken down because of that horrible thing? Love, its taken everything from me again."

"Has it?"

Momo gasped and looked up at her father. He was looking her with concerned yet calm eyes; a face she rarely sees.

He patted her head and explained, "It's not love that ruins everything Momo, it's the fact that you see it that way. For example, your mother. She didn't leave us because we didn't love each other anymore, but because she felt like she didn't belong with us. She felt suffocated and that she felt that way was good enough for her to leave. Wouldn't you feel that same if you felt forced into something you weren't sure of?"

Momo looked down and nodded. She never thought of it that way. Her mother must have tried to make things work but everything around just felt out-of-place. She knew she would have felt the same, but did her mother really have to walk out the like that?

Haturi put a finger under her chin and made her look at him, "I know what your thinking, and its true your mother didn't exactly handle things in a better way, but are you going to make her mistake with Toshiro?"

Little by little, all the realisations suddenly hit her. All the things Momo has been through, Toshiro was always at her side, ready to protect her and care for every need she had. It was because of his comfort that helped her get through abandonment of her mother and because of his patients that she was able to get back on her feet and be strong for both her and her father. Also those strange feelings she got when he was around. Heart racing, butterflies in her belly, and so much more. It was all because she was slowly falling in love with him,

Momo stood up quickly with a grin developing on her face and Haturi smiled at his daughter then took her hand, "Go ahead."

With that said, she quickly hugged her father and then ran out the door. Momo quickly walked up to Toshiros house next door and rang the door bell a few times. When no one answered, she wondered if he was still at the party but at a late time like this?

"Toshiro! Please open the door!" She called out, but there was still no answer.

Suddenly an idea came to her. Moving as fast as she could, Momo went over to in the side of the house and stopped when she saw the old tree that was in between his and hers houses.

Years ago it had been used for them to sneak over at each others houses but looking at the old and broken branches now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"No! Stop thinking that way!" Momo scolded herself. "It's for Shiro."

Taking a deep breath, she began climbing up the try like she use to hen she was a child. It seemed so much more easy back then though. Now that she was older and a bit rusty, it was a bit difficult. Especially since she was wearing a dress and she already had blisters on her feet for running in those heels but she still managed to climb to the top none the less.

"I actually made it. Now to get to his window."

Momo looked into Toshiros window and was thankful it was opened. She saw that he was on his laying on his bed with earphones on; that explained why he didn't hear her from downstairs. She quickly started walking on the branch that was closest to his house while hanging on to other one above it.

_'Almost there...'_ Just she was about to make it, she heard a the branch below her crack. Momo gasped and looked behind her. The branch she was standing on started breaking off from her weight. _'Seriously?! I have to hurry!' _She speeded up until she was as close as she get and with all the courage she had, Momo jumped from the branch and into Toshiros room with the branch falling off afterwards.

Toshiro sat up with a start when he suddenly felt a thump in his room and took off his earphones. He turned and saw his childhood friend on the floor next to the window on all fours, panting with her hand on her chest.

"Momo?" He said, standing from his bed and walking to her. He kneeled down to her level and asked, "What in the world are you doing? Did you just jump into my room from the tree?"

She didn't give him an answer. Instead she looked up at him and, all to quickly, she jumped and embraced him with all her strength. The force was to strong that it caused Toshiro to loose his footing and fall backwards with her on top of him. When he saw the position they were in, Toshiro tried hard to sit up and hide his blushing face.

"Hey! What do yo-," He wasn't able to finish because Momo interrupted by putting her lips right on top of his, giving him her first kiss and taking his.

Toshiros eyes went wide as his heart rate sky rocketed. _'Shes kissing me! Shes actually kissing_ _me!' _

However the moment ended as soon as it started. Momo lifted herself up and placed her hands on either side of his head so that she could support herself, "I accept your feelings, Toshiro."

He felt his heart burst with happiness as soon as he heard her say those words. Making sure he wasn't hallucinating, he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I accept your feelings." Momo repeated, determined. "I know what I did at the party was unforgivable but I'm asking you now to be patient with me, please! I need time to adjust to these new feelings but I also want you to be there when I'm doing it. I want you to tell me you love me everyday so that I know this isn't all a dream, I need you to hold me when I become unsure, but most of all, I need you there when I'm ready to love you the way you love me."

"Momo..." He gasped.

"I know this is a lot to ask and I understand if you don't want to wait, but its all I'm of you." She whispered as tears began to form. They fell down her cheeks and on to Toshiros face. "Please, Shiro, I know I can just there. I know deep in my heart that I will love as much as you love me, maybe even more. Just please, be patient of me. I beg of you."

Toshiro stared up at her in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him, it was almost to hard to believe. However, he was glad and joyful none the less. He smiled, "I'm sorry Momo. Thats just impossible."

Momo gasped then quickly got off of him. She looked down at her lap sadly and sighed, "I see."

"You can never love me more than I love you." She looked back up at him in shock, but before she could react, she was engulfed in a massive hug by him. "I'll wait as long as you want me to Momo. Just knowing that one day you'll return my feelings, its more than enough."

She relaxed in his arms and hugged him back as the tears of happiness kept coming. "Thats exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you."_  
_

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Momo broke the hug and gently gave him her second kiss of the night, only this time, Toshiro kissed back.

* * *

That next day at school, all the group watched as Rangiku through a tantrum in class while pacing back and forth, "What did that white-haired demon do that made my Momo run out of her own party in tears like that?!"

"Calm down Rangiku." Rukia said. "I'm sure they'll tell us when they get here."

The busty woman huffed and crossed her arms, "Well when I see that Hitsugaya, I'm going to-"

"Your going to what?"

She turned to the door and saw Momo and Toshiro walking in hand in hand. He had his usual scowl while she had her regular smile and greeted everyone, "Good morning guys. How are you?"

Neither of them answered, they were all to surprised at the sight of their two friends holding hands.

"What are you guys looking at?" Toshiro asked. "Quit staring! Its weird."

The group all snapped out of their shock and smiled when they figured out what was going on. The two best friends of the group had finally turned into so much more.

"Oh Momo!" Rangiku squealed, bear hugging the shorter girl. "I'm so happy for you! I just knew you could do it!"

"Rangiku...can't breath..." Momo stuttered.

When she was released, she panted hard to catch her breath as Toshiro went to her side to see if she was ok. The rest of the group all just watch them and were thankful that they finally were together, as it should be.

Suddenly the bell rang, interrupting the moment. Like always the girls were off to their only class, only this time when Momo was saying goodbye to Toshiro, she whispered three little words in his ear and he responded with four.

Then as Momo walked to class, she looked down at the gold hearted necklace her father gave her yesterday and smiled softly._ 'I have found my love.'_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I really hope that you enjoyed it ;) Sorry it was so long too, I just couldn't make it into a chapter story because I didn't know how to extend it. Anyway, please review and the next one will be up soon. Well that's all the time I have, until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. What's Left Of Me

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD Well here a little one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a while now, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**WHAT'S LEFT OF ME**

**(Toshiros P.O.V.)**

I sat at my office doing the usual paperwork I got during the day and, of course, without any help from my so called lieutenant. That Rangiku, when is she going to take her responsibilities serious? I guess it didn't matter now, especially since I was about done with all of it. Just a few more pages left.

I thought about what I would do after all of this. Training was out the question, especially since Captain Unohana told me to stop before I push myself to much over the edge. Damn that death glare of hers. Other than that, I can't seem to think of anything else to do. It seems after the Winter War, everyone else had moved on with their lives. Everyone except for me.

Sighing, I stood from my chair and walked over to the window that was behind my desk. I gazed out at Seireitei, my home, and wondered about a certain peach girl. We haven't spoken one word to each other since the incident, mainly me who couldn't even look at her without nearly breaking down from that gruesome memory. I know that everyone, even Momo, says that it wasn't my fault, but just knowing that it was me that did that to her...it shreds my very being to pieces.

I shook my head of those thoughts and decided to walk for some fresh air. After organizing the papers for Rangiku to turn in tomorrow, I excited the office and walked out into the streets. Everything was as it should be, soul reapers on duty or relaxing in their day offs. It seemed like just another day on or off the job.

Not realizing where I was coming up, I suddenly felt the spiritual pressure of an all to very familiar person. I turned and saw that I was just at the entrance of the Fifth Division Barracks. Did I seriously come up here unconsciously? Before I could think about it, I heard noises that sounded like shooting flames coming from the training grounds followed by the sound of crowds cheering.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I jumped up on the one of the roofs near the training ground and saw what all the commotion was about. It was Momo and her Tobiume, in her phoenix form, practicing their powers and abilities. It was actually quite amazing. She and Tobiume had gotten a lot better with their skills since the war. It actually made me feel really proud of her. She gone a long way, a long way without any of my help.

I sighed and was about to jump off the roof to go back to the office, when suddenly some grabbed on to my sleeve. I turned and saw that it was my lieutenant, Rangiku pulling on me.

"Hey Captain!" She greeted with that usual grin of hers. "Are you stocking someone?"

"No I'm not." Why did she always assume such stupid things? Well, I guess the position that I'm in doesn't exactly help with my situation. I couldn't help it though, all of Momos moves were amazing.

Just now she did this trick were she had her zanpakto shoot many fireballs at her and in a quick second, she dodged them all with flashstep. It was absolutely mind blowing how much shes improved. She isn't that same bed-wetting little girl anymore. Shes grown up, and even though I should be happy for her, I feel a bit...lonely.

My thoughts were interrupted when I began hearing the cheers of all the soul reapers again. I turned and saw Momo looking slightly surprised, like she didn't even know that everyone was watching her. She must have been really focused on her training. Some things never change I guess.

"Isn't incredible, Captain? Everyone one from all over has come to watch." Rangiku whispered, making me remember that shes still here. "Shes really improved since that whole Aizen incident. I'm so glad that shes finally moving on."

"Yeah, moving on." Without another word or waiting for her to reply, I quickly flashstepped away before Momo could see me among the group of people cheering for her. However, I was unaware that she was watching me the literally the entire time.

* * *

The weeks following seemed to be like that exact same day. I would finish my paper work, without any of Rangikus help, and then head over to the fifth division. Momo would have already started training and the crowds were already there to cheer her on. In some way, I was both happy and irritated over the fact that those people were there. It was good that she couldn't see me, but I also wished that sometimes she would perform those breathtaking moves for me only.

When her and Tobiume really got into it, it looked like a dance between a mighty fire-bird and its master, Momo leading of course. All in all, it was an unbelievably beautiful sight. I could watch for hours if it wasn't for me being to much of a coward to even talk to her. It made me feel weak, but what could I do? I still hadn't forgiven myself for what happened, and I doubt she has. Its better this way.

However, one day when I went to go watch her, I found that no one else was there. The training grounds were completely empty, except for Momo who was sitting on the ground with her sword stabbed in the ground in front of her. Since her eyes were closed, I could tell that she was meditating so I figured that I should leave before she found me watching her. However, my body didn't seem to be listening to me.

I found myself walking to her instead of away from her until I was right in front of her and her sword. Momo didn't seem to notice me yet so I decided to make myself comfortable and sat down next to her. I know what I was doing was completely reckless and stupid considering that she could come from her world any minute now and find me staring at her, but at the moment, I didn't care. I haven't even been this close to her since the war and it felt good to be beside her again, even if this was risky.

I suddenly heard light moaning coming from her and when I turned to her, I saw her face scrunching up like as if she was in pain. Not really thinking about what I was doing, I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered soothing things to her. In a matter of seconds, she seemed to calm down and her facial expression returned back to normal.

Giving a sigh, I looked down at the ground and wondered about what it could possibly be that she was thinking about. Was it about her training? Or...was it me?

"Toshiro?"

Oh no, please don't let that be who I think it is. Sadly, the odds were against me because as soon as I looked and saw Momos beautiful brown eyes opened, I knew that my suspisions were confirmed. She caught me watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...um...I..." Dammit, why couldn't I say anything to her? I look like a freaking idiot. I thought fast and said the first excuse that came to me, "I need you to sign some papers for me You know, the usual paperwork."

"Oh, ok. But, where are the papers?" She asked, looked around me for any documents.

I guess I should have thought about this a bit more. Wait, I think there might still be a way out of this. I replied, "I must have forgot them. Well, I guess another time then. I think I'll go now, bye!"

Just as I was about to leave, I felt her stop me by grabbing on to my captains cloak. She forced me to look back at her, but I soon regretted it because I felt my heart fall when I saw the look in her eyes. They looked so sad and lonely, just like when I first saw her through the video message when she woke up from her coma. But why? Why did she seemed so depressed?

"What's wrong, Hinamori?" I asked, sitting back down next to her. "You seem troubled."

She didn't answer me, she just sighed and looked away to her sword. Her face was unreadable and since she was especially quite now, I couldn't quite tell what it was that was bothering her. I couldn't give up though. I mean, she wanted me to stay for some reason, right?

I slowly placed a hand over hers, making her look at our hands then back at me, and gave her the my rare sincere smile reserved for her only. "It's ok Momo, you can tell me whats wrong."

The look in her eyes suddenly changed from sad to shock then to angry. Momo took her hand from mine and quickly stood up before I could ask whats wrong. She took her sword, sheathed it, then turned so that her back was to me. "Can I really tell you Hitsugaya? Or are you just going to close me off again?"

"Momo, what are you talking about?"

I could see that her shoulder muscles relaxed but she still refused to look at me. Her behavior scared me a bit, especially since the tone of her voice sounded so harsh. I was nothing but kind to her just now, so why is she getting so worked up? It didn't make sence.

She sighed, "Never mind Captain Hitsugaya. Just forget about it. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Momo was about to walk away but before she could, I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. Just like she had done to me before. "Hinamori, wait. Tell me whats wrong. Was it something I said or did? Please, just talk me."

She hesitated and judging from the movement of her fingers, she was debating whether or not she should hold my hand or just walk away. Sadly, she chose to walk.

Gently removing my hand from hers and looked me straight in the eyes. "I have to go." With that said, she turned her back to me and within a few seconds, she was gone.

I felt a stinging in my chest when she was no longer in my sight. It hurt so much that I actually thought I could die right then and there. Before I lost my footing, I quickly ran and flashstep away from the fifth division and returned to my own barracks, ignoring anyone who called out to me. When I arrived, I went straight to me private quarters, slammed my door shut, and locked it so that no one, especially Rangiku, could bother me.

When I was sure I was safe, I fell to me knees and slumped down so that I was holding myself up with my hands. I could feel tears coming but I refused to let them fall. I had to stay strong, I sworn on my grandmothers grave that I would never show such weakness like I did during the Winter War. I had to hold myself steady, I had to if I was ever going become good enough to protect Momo.

After a while of calming down, I layed on my futon and just stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what I could possibly do to make things right. I knew since the beginning that it was a bad idea to go see Momo, but I couldn't help myself. But I've learned my lesson and figured that it would just be right to keep my distance for her sake. And now matter how much it hurt or broke my heart, I had to do it. It was the oath I made. The oath to never hurt Momo ever again, even if it means protecting her from myself.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I last saw Momo, and I had to admit, I was holding up pretty well. I mean besides that fact that I was depressed all the time and I desparatly missed her, but at least I was getting all the paperwork in on time.

I guess my behavior hadn't been that unnoticable because on another afternoon of a usual work day, I suddenly found myself face to face with my lieutenant. She slammed her hands on my desk, making me stop what I was doing and gave me glare. I had to say, it surprised me how serious she was especially since she was always upbeat and annoying.

"What is it Rangiku?" I asked, going back to my work. "I returned all your sake bottles to you already."

"What did you do to Momo?"

The sudden question made me gasp in shock and drop the brush I was writing with. I looked up at her and asked slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. What did you do to her?" Rangiku put both hands on her hips to make sure I knew that she was being serious. "She hasn't been going out to us girls anymore and at first I thought it was because she was to busy, but now shes even stopped training!"

"Wait a minute, Momos not training anymore?"

"Nope, not since two weeks ago." She replied. "Now tell me what you did, now!"

I flinched a bit at her yelling at me. She does know that I am her captain, right?

Shaking my head, I returned to my work, "I haven't done anything, so leave me alone."

Rangiku didn't seem convinced or happy with what I just said, so she pressed on, "She misses you captain, can't you see that? Your probably the only one that can cheer her up right now, so go do what you have to do already!"

"What is there that I can do? I already know how she feels about me, so why bother?"

"What do you mean?"

She was really pushing me over the edge right now. It took everything in me to make sure I didn't shout out the complete obvious. Taking a deep breath, I explained everything that happen two weeks ago and I shouldn't go see her. I even told her about how I should stay out of her life for both our sakes. When I finished explaining everything, the look on her face was finally calm, yet still serious.

"Captain, please forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for wha-" I couldn't finish because the next thing I knew, she smacked me across the head, sending flying from the chair. When the hell did she get so strong? I put a hand on my hurting head and glared at her. "What the hell was that for Rangiku?!"

"For being an idiot!" She shouted. Wow, that shut me up. "Whether you like it or not, you need to go talk to her. It obvious that you and Momo need each other so why put her through all this misery? Shes already forgiven you for what you did, she understands that it wasn't your falut. The only person that hasn't forgiven you is yourself. Don't put her through this pain just because you don't have the guts to even tell her how you feel!"

My lieutenant has now surprised me twice today. The first was when she smacked me in the head and just now when she proved that she can say some words of wisdom. She was right though, I had been selfish with this whole proble. I needed to know if what Rangiku said was true and that Momo did miss me.

Getting from the floor, I immediatly ran to the door but before leaving, I turned to my already smiling lieutenant and smirked back, "Thanks Rangiku." Then I was gone.

* * *

"Momo! Open the door!"

I knocked several times on Hinamoris office door until she finally opened it with shock written all over her face.

"What are you doing here Captain Hitsugaya? Is there something you need?" She asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

I didn't waste anytime with greetings and I just did whatever my instincts told me to do. Without any warning, I quickly took her in my arms in sudden hug. The impact on her was so surprising that I made her fall backwards on to her bottom with me still holding her on my knees. I guess there was a perk at being shorter than her.

"Momo, stop..please." I burried my face into the curve between her neck and shoulder with my eyes shut tightly, taking every part of her in. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She didn't move or say anything. I was hoping she was still in shock from the sudden embrace, otherwise, I would have made a complete fool of myself. However, I was relieved when I suddenly fely her arms wrap around my waist to pull me closer to her and soon after, I felt her shaking.

"Shiro...I've missed you."

Hearing her say her nickname for me made my heart flutter, for once. It also made my clouded mind become clear again. I guess, I really needed to hear was her kind voice reaching out to me again. Maybe now, I won't have to much trouble telling her how I felt.

We stayed in that possition for about five minutes before my knees started feeling weak and I pulled myself away from her, but only for a second. After closing the office door, I pulled her to the couch she had in her office so that we could lay together. She made no objections and just followed along with what I did. Momo and I layed on our sides facing each other like we use to when we were kids. This time however felt different, but strangely enough, I really liked it.

Neither of us said anything, we just watched each other closely. Almost like we were waiting for something to happen. Nothing did though, and I took that as my queu to say something.

"Momo..." I began quietly. "I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone lately. Its just been so hard for me to even look at you without thinking about what happen. I know you said you forgive and that it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Shiro.." She put a hand gently on my cheek, surprising me at first, but I melted in to it. "Please don't blame yourself. I know its hard to deal with, I know that I'm still recovering myself, but that doesn't mean that I hate you."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not."

"Then, why were you so mad at me a couple of weeks ago?" I asked.

She frowned, "I was just upset that you had been avoiding me. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"Please don't. You have nothing to apoligize for Momo. This is all my fault." I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt tears threatening to fall. I guess I've held them in for so long that its finally coming back to haunt me. I closed my eyes tightly so that she wouldn't see. Gathering all my strength, I continued, "I just couldn't stand the fact that I almost lost you and that I would have been all my fault. I need you Momo, I need you in my life because...because.."

"Toshiro?"

My heart beat so fast that I was so sure that she could feel it. I didn't care though, I just wanted, no, I needed her to know how I felt. I finally opened my eyes to look at her and in the quietest voice, I said, "I love you."

Her eyes widended in shock and she stayed quiet. I wondered if that was a good thing or not, and I immedietly began regretting saying that. However, I got the surprise of my life when she smiled.

"Momo?" I asked, uneasy.

"Toshiro," she whispered, leaning to me. "I love you too."

I didn't have time to respond or even do anything, because the next thing I knew, I felt her warm and soft lips on mine. It was a feeling like no other. I felt my entire body spark and tingle from excitement, while at the same time, I felt frozen in my spot. It was the greatest thing I have ever felt.

Finally breaking from my shock, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss with great passion. At that moment, I didn't care about what I had done or being to weak. I didn't care because I had her, I had my Momo. Her love, her forgiveness, and her first kiss. Which was a bonus.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Captain? You in there?" Rangiku knocked lightly on Momo's office door and when she didn't get an answer, she just decided to let herself in. At first, she didn't see anybody. However, when she suddenly heard a soft sigh on the couch, she almost jump in shock at what she saw.

There laying together was none other than both her captain and his childhood friend. Toshiro had his arms wrapped around Momos waist and had his head resting on her chest, while the young peach girl had her arms around his head, holding him close. They both were asleep with soft smiles on their faces. The scene almost made Rangiku jump and squeal in happiness, but she was able to keep herself calm.

The busty woman smiled and decided to leave the newfound lovers to rest. However, not without taking a few pictures first.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I know I'm really late at updating and I apoligise a thousand times for it. And to make it up to you guys, I'm going to let you choose the next song I do. Just leave the name and artist in your reviews and I promise you story dedicated to you XD So please, read and review!**

**Well, thats all the time I have. Until next tine! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
